Crash Into Me
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Kayleigh, who is best friends with Harry Judd, gets swept away to California. She finds everything a girl could ask for in California: Sunshine, water, great food, fun and romance. But is it all its cracked up to be?
1. Rude Encounters

Chapter 1 – Rude Encounters

Spring break is supposed to be fun. Well, my spring break was going to be nothing close to fun. I was stuck in a no-name town hanging out with the few people I knew. There is nothing to do in the little town in New Jersey that I lived in. No malls, no movie theatres, no places to hang out.

So here I was on a warm April afternoon, sitting at my computer talking to a few friends as my phone started to vibrate. I looked it over not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"Hey Kay! How are you?" a familiar voice said. The guy had a British accent, and I only knew one person with a British accent.

"Harry, I miss you! Where are you? You've been gone too long!" Harry and I had met through my cousin Julia, who he dated for several months while she was in England. Harry was the sweetest guy I knew. I had gotten along with him and even encouraged him to break up with Julia. After the break up, Harry and I became close friends hanging out when we could. We didn't see each other much because he lived in England. But not only did he live in England, Harry was in a band and wasn't around all that much.

He laughed, "I miss you too. Actually, I'm outside your house. Come out I need to talk to you."

I hung up my phone and went down the flight of stairs to the main floor of the house. I went out the door to see a green mini cooper in my driveway. It was Harry. He got out of the little car wearing a gray sweater and blue jeans, which was warm for spring clothes. I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his muscular waist. He placed his warm lips on my cheek and left a soft kiss. "Ah, my angel, it's good to see you're beautiful face! I've missed you, Kayleigh."

"Harry, what are you doing here in America? What are you doing at my house?" He placed me back on the ground making me feel short to him.

"I'm here to pick you up. We're going to California for spring break. Your mom called me the other day to see if you could spend the week with me and the other guys. We have an award show to go to, and a six day weekend to share."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're serious? You're taking me to California for spring break?" He just nodded his head. I jumped on him again and kissed his cheek repeatedly for about five minutes. "I love you! You're the best!"

I finally got off of him and walked back to my room to pack. I pulled out a black suitcase and a navy blue duffel bag. I packed all clothes in the suitcase and all necessities in the duffel bag.

After packing, we left for the airport. The plane was leaving at 3 and wouldn't arrive until at least 10 p.m. We arrived in California a little later than we had anticipated. The landing was delayed to clear the runways for us to land.

We sat in the back of the cab looking at the sights. "Alright, let me warn you, the guys are probably going to get a little wild with you around. Let me explain who each guy is so you're not so out of the loop. Dougie is the baby. He gets kind of hyper sometimes and he doesn't talk much because most of the time he thinks he offends people. He'll be sharing a room with Danny. Danny is sweet and he doesn't know what he's saying half the time, which is usually hilarious. Then there's Tom. He is usually quiet and keeps to himself, unless something is bothering him. He's a good kid, a good friend to have when you're down. And one of our other friends is going to be there. His name is James and he's a really funny guy. So he' won't be a problem. Tom and James will be sharing a room."

"Where I am sleeping? I don't sleep on couches, Har." I lowered my sunglasses to look at him. I hated sleeping on a couch and ending up with a bad back.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed…"

"With whom?! I'm not into bed sharing with guys I don't know," I said crossing my arms over my chest. How could he force me to sleep in the same bed with someone I didn't even know?

"Would you relax? You're sharing with me. The apartment has three bedrooms. Two bedrooms have two beds. The other has one bed. Is that okay?"

I smiled, "That's fine. But you have to promise not to fall in love with me. I can't have my best friend in love with me. Promise?"

"Promise." Harry took my pinky in his and shook it. "Plus you're not my type," he quipped back. We both started to laugh. He was lying. After him and Julia broke up, he tried to ask me out. I said no.

California was warm with a bit of a breeze in the air. The sky was painted with stars without a cloud to block them. The buildings reminded me of New York City except with no graffiti on them.

When we got to the apartment, there were three guys standing outside. They helped collect the few things I brought with me while I paid the taxi cab driver. We settled into the living room. I stood against the arm of the leather couch. Harry was seated on the arm of the couch and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Guys, this is Kayleigh or Kay as she likes to be called. She's Julia's cousin," Harry smiled as he introduced me.

A boy sitting on the other couch in a black button up shirt and blue jeans spoke up. "She better be nicer than that other bitch."

"She is a bitch, but she's my cousin. And if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here," I shot back. This guy had to be Dougie. I'm not even in the house five minutes and he already offended me. I could tell I wasn't going to get along with him.

"Just ignore Tom. He's been in a bad mood all day. I'm Danny. Nice to meet you," the brunette guy spoke up. His accent was different than Harry's, it was thicker. I wondered why.

The last two boys introduced themselves as James and Dougie. James was in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He seemed rather friendly and I wanted to get know him. Dougie didn't say much beside his name and I wondered if it was because he was afraid to offend me like Tom had.

"We had a long flight; you must be jet lagged. You should get some rest. I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry kissed my forehead and directed me to our room. "Night angel."

I went to my bedroom locking the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hands through my light brown hair. In less than 24 hours, I had been surprised, taken away, and had my family insulted. I was in California and I hadn't even told my mother. I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy about that. I rummaged through my suitcase to find my camouflage shorts and black tank top. I switched clothes and unlocked the door for Harry to come in. I then climbed into bed to try to get some sleep.

Harry joined me about a half hour later. He climbed into bed cuddling up next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him. "Hi."

"Hi, I thought you were sleeping," he whispered.

"Not much; I couldn't sleep. Is Tom always so negative? I know Julia's a bitch but he didn't have to say it."

Harry moved a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Kay, I warned you. Tom's a great guy. You just have to get pass the rough exterior. Tomorrow we're going to the beach try to warm up to him then. But for now don't worry about it. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I lay in bed thinking of ways to get close to Tom. He hated my cousin and I didn't want him to hate me. His comment bothered me until I fell asleep thinking of the beach the next day.


	2. Sexual Tension

Chapter 2 – Sexual Tension

Harry woke me the next day with breakfast in bed: pancakes, bacon and eggs. The apartment was too quiet. I assumed the boys had left for the beach already except for Harry. He stayed behind for him.

"I spoke to Tom. He said he was sorry for being so honest yesterday. He doesn't want to ruin your trip. He wants to start things over, if you won't hold it against him." Harry bustled around the apartment cleaning the mess the boys made and left.

I finished eating and went to change into my bath suit. "I don't mind that he's honest. What bothered me was that he didn't seem to realize I'm not my cousin. He didn't even say hi. I felt uncomfortable, unwelcome."

"I know what you mean. He feels bad and _he_ does realize that you're not Julia. First off Julia had black hair and you have light brown hair and those sexy blonde highlights. I promise that he'll get better as you get to know him. I told him to be on his best behavior so you can just relax. Come on, let's get to the beach."

I met Harry in the living room. He had on a black and white Hawaiian print bathing suit with his Ray band sunglasses. I had on my purple and white tye die bikini on. It was a halter top with boy short bottoms. I didn't like wearing regular bikini style bottoms; I thought my thighs were too fat and my butt. I wrapped a black skirt around my waist and slipped my feet into a pair of while flip flops. We headed off towards the beach soaking up the morning rays.

"Hey! You finally got here. What were you _two_ doing?" James asked as Harry and I made our approach towards the guys.

"I just got up. I'm really not in the mood for sexual jokes just yet. Where are Dougie and Danny?" I asked realizing there were only two boys there, James and Tom.

Tom looked up from his guitar, his eyes meeting mine for the first time since I had arrived in California. "Danny went to pick up his girlfriend Claire Liz and it looks like Dougie found a girl too." Tom pointed to two brunettes sitting on surfboards out in the ocean.

Harry groaned when Danny's girlfriend was mentioned. "He can't honestly be brining Claire here. She too _sophisticated_ for the beach. She goes to her backyard to go swimming and if she wants to tan she goes to the tanning salon."

I watched Harry as he talked about Claire and I knew what she was like instantly. "Let me guess: she's ridiculously rich and stuck up because of it. I can't wait to meet her. She's got to be a riot." I placed my beach bag on the sand between Tom and James. I sat down and rubbed my fee in the sand.

"Claire is what you call a whiner. She whines about everything. Ava is a pain…" Tom was cut off by a petite blonde standing next to Danny.

"Did someone say my name?" She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either. She had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. It was straightened and had a large cloth hair band holding it back from her face. She also had a pair of Chanel sunglasses and a matching hand bag.

Harry folded his arms over his chest and took the blame. "I did. I was just telling Kayleigh about you. Claire, this Kayleigh, a friend of mine from New Jersey."

She didn't look pleased. "It's Claire Liz. Danny…" she wined.

"Sorry guys. I can't hang out. We're going shopping for Claire Liz's dress for the award show. I'll see you guys at dinner, yeah?" Danny wrapped his arm around Claire's waist pulling her close to him.

She dipped her sunglasses down on her nose giving Danny a stern look. "Danny, honey, there's sand in my sandals. If you think I'm walking back over there, you're crazy."

"That's what sandals are made for: walking on sand." My eyes again met Tom's. Had Tom and I actually said the same thing?

"Whoa jinx! You both owe me a soda. Maybe you two should date," James said shaking his head with laughter.

We turned back to Danny who picked up Claire in his arms as she was a bride. "See you later," he called to us as he walked in the opposite direction.

"I don't like her," I said after Claire and Danny were out of ear shot. My eyes followed them as Danny fawned all over her. I shook my head and refocused my eyes back on the beautiful ocean. I undid the knot of my skirt and laid back on the sand. I closed my eyes and decided to soak up the sun. All of a sudden I felt something cold run down my leg: water. Dougie must have been back from surfing.

"Hey, this is Jodie. She's from Long Beach here in California. She's a champion surfer too. She was helping me with my surfing since you all say I suck." Dougie introduced the long haired brunette standing next to him. Her hair was tied back at the nape of her neck. She had bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean, no surprise she was a surfer. Dougie and Jodie were dripping all over the place from their wetsuits.

"Dougie and I met in the ocean. He's got a really good aura. Dougie, you're not that bad of a surfer; you just need to find balance on the board. It's not that hard."

I sat up on the palms of my hands. I glanced at the shops down the beach along the boardwalk. I started to crave a bottle of water. Tom caught me looking at the shops and asked, "Kay, you want to go get something to drink?" I nodded and rewrapped my skirt around my waist. Tom held his hand out for mine helping me up. I grasped his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Hey get me my drink that you owe me while you're up there. I'm getting thirsty!" James yelled after us.

Tom and I walked quietly side by side neither one of us knowing what to say to the other. But a few moments later we both started talking at the same time. I giggled and looked out towards the ocean. "You go first," I whispered.

Tom cleared his throat nervously. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I should have kept my mouth shut and gotten to know you first. I don't know you and I shouldn't assume that you are like Julia. You _are_ your own person."

I blushed and felt my face get warm. "Thank you…for that…apology. I guess Harry said something to you about last night. I'm sorry if you think I'm like Claire or Julia, but I swear to you I'm not. I'm just a teenage girl from the suburbs. I didn't come to ruin your trip and I'm sorry if you think that. But if you give me a chance, I can prove you wrong." I bumped my hip into Tom making him smile and stumble a bit.

He draped his arm around my shoulder. "No, that's not it. I knew your cousin and your blood lines are the same, so I can't help but think you might be just like her. But I hoped you wouldn't be like her. Then I had to open my big mouth and say what was said last night."

"Why is that? Why did you hope I wasn't like Julia?" I asked turning to face him.

Tom looked away and let his arm drop from my shoulders. "You're cute. I didn't want you to be a bitch because you're cute. I would have really hated that. That's what happens more often: the girls hot, but she's a bitch. But you're not a bitch, so things worked out.

I felt my face get hot again. Tom was cute. His brown eyes sparkled when the light hit them and his blonde hair just made him cuter. And he had a sexy body. He had one dimple that was my favorite thing about him. I smiled at him getting a smile in return. He placed his arm around my waist holding me near him. We continued to walk this way until we got the drinks.


	3. Velvet Sky

Chapter 3 – Velvet Sky

The rest of the day seemed to pass very quickly. After getting the drinks, Tom and I decided to go swim in the ocean while James and Harry worked on their tans. Dougie and Jody left to go get lunch when we got back. We spent the rest of our time at the beach until we had to head back to change for dinner. Danny and Claire Liz didn't get in touch with us until six that night. Danny called us to let us know that he was going to spend the night with Claire in her hotel room. Since Danny and Claire Liz had gone earlier in the day to get their outfits for the award show on Saturday, the rest of us decided to go get our formal wear. Each one of us had our own different style. The store showed us the outfits Claire and Danny had chosen earlier. Danny chose a white blazer with a gray collared shirt and black jeans. Claire Liz picked out a light blue halter dress. The bottom of the dress puffed out with ruffles. Harry decided on a black blazer with a white collared shirt and blue jeans. James, to my surprise was going to the awards show with us. It made sense after I realized that he wrote half of the songs on the McFly CDs. James, who doesn't like to dress up if he doesn't have too, selected an Element collared shirt in gray with black vertical stripes and blue jeans. Dougie liked himself in a similar Element collared shirt and three-quarter khaki pants. Dougie invited Jody along to the shop with us and felt only right to invite her to the awards show. She accepted and picked out a black tube top dress with a silver swirl down the left side. Tom looked the best of all in a red and white vertical striped collared shirt and black jeans.

I waited my turn until the woman helping us pick out our outfits was ready for me to try on a dress or two. The first dress that I tried on the woman chose out for me, but as soon as I saw it I knew the dress wasn't for me. It was too skimpy and pink. The one thing I hate most in the world is the color pink. I explained the problem to the woman in the shop and she let me look at the dress in the shop. My eyes landed on a red spaghetti strap formfitting dress that was constricted on top to enhance my best asset.

"I think we've found a winner," Harry said walking over to me in front of the mirror. He took my right hand and twirled me around.

"You like it?" I asked fixing the skirt.

He kissed my forehead and replied. "You look great. Now, go change before something happens to it."

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. Tom came up behind me pulling my light brown hair off the front of the dress. "The dress really brings out the green in your eyes. I think you look great," he whispered tickling my ear. He smiled and grabbed his clothes and went to the car with the rest of the group.

I switched back into my blue denim jeans and black t-shirt. We drove back to the apartment and put our clothes for the award show into the closet in the hallway. We all sat in living room staring at each other with not much to say.

Harry sat on one of the leather couches leaning against the arm, "I'm going clubbing. Anyone joining me?"

"I'll go with you. I need to get some action," James said checking out his hair in the mirror.

Tom walked into his room and called back to us, "No, you guys go ahead. I'm just going to stay here and work on some new music."

Harry's eyes met mine, "Kayleigh?"

I thought about going out and making the most of my trip in California. But this would be a great chance to spend some alone time with Tom. And if I wanted to talk to a cute guy, I had one right in the next room. "You know what? I'm actually going to chill here for tonight. Thanks anyway."

"Hey, it's your loss. Well we're out of here. Don't wait up for us." Harry got up and kissed my cheek before leaving. I sat there making sure they were gone before I made my move into the next room.

I sat there for a few minutes. I looked up at the clock on the wall reading the numbers to say 9:37 p.m. Harry wouldn't be back until one or later. Tom was in his room with the door shut. I waited for him to make the first move, but he wasn't budging. I finally the got courage myself to see what he was doing. I walked over to his bedroom door and slowly tapped on it.

He opened the door with his guitar in hand. "Hi. Why didn't you go with James and Harry? You should have a good time while you're here."

I leaned against the doorframe. "Well I figured if I wanted to meet and get to know new people, I could do that right here…with you." I pulled my hair behind my ear nervously.

Tom walked back to his bed and sat down. "Then come in. I'm just working on some new material. Now, what's the real reason you stayed here?" he asked strumming chords.

"The real reason?" I wanted to get you all alone so I could have my way with you." I giggled as I walked over to him seductively. I sat down on the bed beside him leaning on my palms.

"Do I look that easy? Man, I've been trying to work on that. Well now that you've got me all alone, what do you want to do with me?"

I placed one hand on my chin to look as if I was really thinking. "Talking is fine. What kind of songs are you writing?"

"Just normal teenage angst, lost loves. But tell me something about you; something nobody knows."

I thought about this for a while. There wasn't a lot that I didn't tell people. It wasn't often that I kept things to myself. I trusted people to easily and usually told someone something that I probably shouldn't have. But there were one or two things that were secrets or desires I kept inside. "I love looking at the stars. There are many nights that I sneak up on the roof of my house and sleep up there under the stars. It's the only place I feel safe, like home. It's just peaceful."

"Than that's what we're going to do. Go slip into some pajamas and meet me back here. We'll sleep under the stars." Tom got up and pushed me out of his room. I didn't even get a chance to say anything.

I went to change my clothes. I rummaged through my suit case trying to find the cutest pajamas I brought with me. I pulled out a pair of black Capri pants and a navy green tank top. I slipped into those and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed my cell phone and slipped it into my pocket in case someone would need to reach me. I went back to Tom's room and heard music playing. "Tom?"

"Oh, hold on a second, I'm on the roof. Okay, watch out I'm coming through the window," he called through the open window. I stood by the doorway and watched him crawl back into the apartment. He had on a white wife beater and baggy gray sweatpants. "Ready to go up?"

"Yeah, do I hear music?"

"Give me your hand and I'll pull you up. Watch the ledge, it's a little shaky. Come on up." He ignored my question and climbed up the side. He leaned over and held his hand out for me. I took hold of his hand and I wrapped my fingers around his tightly. He locked his other hand around my wrist and pulled me up safely. I stood on top of the building looking up at the beautiful California sky. The stars were brightly shining but kind of hard to see through some of the tall buildings. I looked around and saw the CD player, blankets and pillows.

"What is all this?" I asked looking up at him.

I realized he was still holding my hand when he led me over to the blankets. "I wanted to say sorry again for last night. I wanted to make it up to you. I hope you like it."

"I love it. Thank you." I looked up at the stars and just savored every second I could. This night was perfect. The song play stopped and a new one came on: 'Please Don't GO Girl,' by New Kids on the Block. "Aw, I love this song. Now you must think I'm the biggest loser you've ever met. Truth is I was a huge NKOTB fan when I was little and that is another thing I've never told anyone." I smiled like a five year old child in a candy store. Something about Tom made me feel comfortable, well at least once I started to get to know him more.

Tom stuck his hand out, "Can I have this dance?" I slid my hand into his as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. "You're not the biggest loser. I've known bigger losers, like Julia. She was a bigger loser. When she met the rest of us she asked for our autographs. Now normally a girl dating one of us isn't a crazed fan. We don't date fans and that's why we were surprised with your cousin."

I couldn't help but laugh when I thought about Julia doing that. I glanced around me. I could have never imagined something like this could have ever happened to me. This was sure to be a moment I would never forget.

"Kayleigh, I'm glad that you're here. I'm thankful I'm not stuck with Danny and Claire or listening to Julia ramble about God knows what or listening to James's stupid jokes. I'm glad I'm spending time with someone that I think is very sweet, very smart and very beautiful." Tom put his hand gently on my cheek, caressing me. I smiled bashfully and looked away. Tom pulled my face up to his and I knew he was going to kiss me. We were inches apart when my cell phone started to ring. "You better answer that."

I stuck my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie! How was your flight? Did you pack enough underwear? My mom's voice spoke out from the other end. My mother just ruined the perfect moment.

"Hi mom, flight was fine, long but fine. I should be. I'm sorry I didn't leave you a message about leaving. We were in such a hurry." I looked at Tom and mouthed I'm sorry to him for my mother.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy things worked out that you were able to go. Are you having fun? Are any of the guys cute? Come on you can tell me."

I rubbed my free hand over my eyes and calmly explained to my mother I had to go. "Hey mom now's not a really good time. Can I call you back tomorrow?"

My mom took a deep breath in, "What's going on? Why, is it not a good time? Kayleigh…"

"Mom, I got to go, I'm going into the movie theatre now. Love you, bye!" I slammed my phone shut and threw it into one of the pillow cases. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to call," I turned to him and saw he was lying underneath one of the blankets.

"It's alright. Come lay down. It's nice and cozy under here." Tom moved over under the blanket for me to climb under with him.

I turned on my side and looked at him. "I'm sorry about that. Can we try it again?"

"I want to wait for the right moment; maybe tomorrow. Just go to sleep and dream about it. Dreams do come true." He slipped his arm underneath my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled sweetly as I started to drift off to sleep. I felt him get closer and kiss my forehead. "Good-night."

I laid there next to him listening to the music play and the sounds of California life. That night had almost been perfect, but nothing's perfect.


	4. Close to You

Chapter 4 – Close to You

Chapter 4 – Close to You

The next morning I woke with up by the bright sunlight shining in my face. I rolled over and saw Tom fast asleep. I placed his arm around me trying hard not to wake him. His hair was messy from rolling over all night. He had little imprints on his face from the pillowcase. I put a light kiss on his cheek. He out did himself with the starry night. It was really sweet of him to do something so meaningful for me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," his voice startled me. "I've been awake since you kissed me. I wanted to see what else you would do." His eyes opened to meet mine.

"How did you sleep? I was quite content."

He stretched his arms over his head and groaned loudly. "It was peaceful. I enjoyed it. What do you want to do today?"

I sat up to fix my hair. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to spoil you. I'll take you to Rodeo Drive and you can buy whatever you want."

I'm not a girly-girl and a normal day of shopping is not my cup of tea. But today was different. Someone was taking _me_ shopping on _Rodeo Drive_. I wouldn't object. "Okay, I just need to shower first."

"Yeah me too. And I'm starving."

We climbed back into the apartment to find it quiet. We checked all the rooms to find it completely empty. "Nice of them to say bye."

My phone started to ring two seconds later. Harry's cell number blinked across the screen. "Good morning, Mr. Judd. How can I help you?"

"I think you mean good afternoon, Miss Adams. It's a quarter after 12. Are you coming to lunch?"

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He was right it was just after noon. I covered the mouth piece of the phone and whispered to Tom, "Are we going to lunch with them?"

He shook his head no. "We'll grab McDonald's on the way there. It's more appetizing to than a five star meal, to me anyway." He winked at me before entering the shower in between his room and Dougie and Danny's room.

"No, we're going shopping, on _Rodeo Drive_," I said with an excited grin.

"Oh, have fun. But we're still on for dinner tomorrow night, right?"

It had slipped my mind. "Yeah, we're still on. I got to go. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Harry and I hung up. I put my phone on my bed and went to the bathroom attached to my room to shower.

It was just about four when Tom and I were getting tired of shopping. We were in a little jewelry shop looking at diamond earrings. He was looking at a pair of studs while tiny diamond heart earrings caught my eye. "See anything you like?" Tom asked coming up behind me placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, these are nice, but I couldn't afford them. Well maybe in a few years I could." I stared at the beautiful shimmering diamonds.

"I'll buy them for you. I don't mind. I think they would look really nice on you and for the award show on Saturday." He smiled up at me making me smile back.

"Tom, I can't let you buy those for me. You've already bought me 235 jeans, 150 sunglasses and offered me a 275 purse, but I don't use purses. Tom, I don't need them." I picked up my two bags from the floor and started walking towards the door.

Tom grabbed my wrist and haled his other hand up to get the attention of the woman working the counter. "Hi, can I get a pair of the diamond hearts?" Tom asked pointing to the earrings.

The woman nodded and pulled the box out of the display. "Is that all?" Tom nodded and followed the woman to pay for them.

Tom handed me the bag when we got outside. He slipped his free hand into mine intertwining our fingers. "Thank you, but I don't deserve them."

"Yes, you do…" he said before turning to look in the direction of a blonde guy and girl who had just laughed. "That's Claire. I'd know that laugh anywhere."

After staring at the two kissing, I realized it was Claire. "You mean she laughs?" He nodded again. "We have to tell Danny. This isn't cool."

"He won't believe us. He's in 'love' with Claire. I wish there was something I could do. I knew she was up to something." Tom ran his free hand through his blonde hair as he was thinking.

I dug into my front jeans pocket and grabbed my phone. I flipped it open and selected the camera option. "A picture is worth a thousand words. Let's take some pictures, shall we?" I lifted the phone for Tom to see. I knew I was invading Claire _Liz_'s privacy, but she was messing with the wrong girl.

Tom laughed. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "But we can't tell him until after the award show. He won't want to go alone. Keep this just between you and me, okay?"

I held up three fingers in scouts honor. "I promise; scouts honor." I finished taking pictures. I felt bad for Danny; he didn't deserve this. But its not like he couldn't get another girl, I mean he is a good looking guy. I replaced the phone in my pocket.

"So what do you want to do now? The whole day is ours. Is there anything you want?" Tom moved his hand to mine again wrapping his fingers tightly around mine.

I shook my head no. "Tom, you've bought me enough stuff. Harry doesn't even spend that much on me and I've known him longer. You've spent enough on me." I leaned my head against his shoulder. A rain drop fell on my face splashing in my eye a little.

Tom got hit a few seconds later. "Come under here. It's starting to rain." Tom started to pull me under one of the shop's awning.

I resisted from being pulled. "No, I want to stay here. Its just water. It won't kill you, I hope." I stood there letting the rain fall all over me. The rain soaked into my hair and clothes. I looked at Tom laughing at me. I ran to him grabbing his hand and pulling him into the rain. He pulled me back to him and into his arms. He moved the damp hair away from my face and kissed me. His lips swiped across mine leaving a tingle feeling on them. The rain fell on our lips making us laugh. We both pulled away and started running towards an empty cab. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't want it to stop.

We sat in the back of the cab kissing passionately. His hands started to roam up my legs. We only stopped so he could pay the cab driver. We slammed the car doors and ran up the steps to the apartment. I leaned my back against the door. He leaned in and kissed me while fumbling with the keys. I could hear the jingling of the keys in my ear. He eventually maneuvered to get the door open. I fell back when the door was finally opened. I took my bags and threw them on the couch. He kept his arms wrapped around my waist and slowly slid his hands down around my butt. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Passionate kisses kept our blood flowing. He carried me into his bedroom and locked the door behind us.

We were still soaked from being out in the rain. He placed me on the floor and we stood there staring at each other. I started to shake. I was getting cold from the wet clothes on my body. Tom saw me shake and wrapped me in his arms laying me down on his bed. He climbed on top of me. He started to undress me. He lifted my Rock Star t-shirt I had on off my body. Then he worked his way down to my jeans. He left me in my bra and panties. It was my turn then. I lifted his Ninja Turtles shirt off of him. I wriggled him out of his jeans leaving him in his boxers. We stopped kissing and just looked at each other. He moved a piece of hair out of my face and proceeded to do what I knew was going to happen.

It was my first time and I would have normally felt nervous getting to that point, but with Tom I was calm. Everything was prefect or at least it felt like it and it felt right. I didn't freak out when it happened. It was something that I would have eventually done. I guess I was glad that today was that day. Tom held me like I had only imagined to be held during this time. He made sure he wasn't putting too much pressure or weight on me. He was gentle; I didn't feel guilty and I didn't regret it. I was happy and after it was over, I laid there in his arms. Most people would have thought it was crazy sleeping with a guy that I had known for only three days. But there was something about the way he held my hand and the way he kissed me that made everything alright. I enjoyed what had happened. And soon I found myself falling for him.


	5. Don't Fight This Loving Feeling

Chapter 5 – Don't Fight This Loving Feeling

Tom and I fell asleep in each other's arms after what happened. We kept it to ourselves. We didn't want things to get weird around the others. Everyone could tell something was going on with Tom and me. The rest of the evening we stayed at the house listening to music and joking around. We acted as if we were inseparable. I spent the night in his room with both him and James.

The next day the guys had a closed rehearsal at the award show showcase. I was hanging around the apartment for the day until they came home and it was time for me to go out with Harry for dinner.

All day two things lingered on my mind: Danny and Claire's relationship and Tom. What was Claire doing with that other guy if she was with Danny? I never fully understood why people cheated on the ones they supposedly loved. I guess I was never really good with the whole relationship concept to begin with. The only relationship that I ever had was several months ago that lasted shorter than a month. The reason it ended was because he cheated on me. I wasn't in love with him, but I had friends who had been cheated on by someone they were in love with. Because of them, I sympathized for Danny. I didn't know Danny or Claire all that well, but it didn't matter to me. I didn't agree with the whole cheating thing, but I had promised Tom not to say anything until after the show. I wasn't going to say anything; I promised and I always keep my promises.

The whole situation with Tom was a little sketchy. We hadn't talked about what happened. We wouldn't have a chance to talk about it today either. He would be consumed with the show. Why had I slept with Tom? I really didn't know. Tom just made me feel as if the rest of the world didn't exist. I could be my crazy self around him and not care what he'd say because he cared about me. I wasn't afraid to be truthful with him. He made me feel safe. I really just needed to talk to Tom to get my head straight. For now, I would see what Harry thought of things. I always asked him for advice and this was one time I needed it.

At eight that night, the boys returned home with Claire and Jody in toe. They picked them up on the way back. They boys were all sweaty from practice. Jody and Claire joined me in the living room while we waited for the boys to clean off. Tom plopped down next to me. He tricked me by leaning in to kiss me and wiped his sweat on me.

"Thank you so much. That's just so nasty. I'm going out in a few minutes and now I have your sweat all over me." I pushed Tom's head away from me.

Tom laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry; I couldn't resist. Plus you look so cute when you're aggravated. You know I'm just joking."

I kissed him letting him know that I wasn't that upset about it. Jody and Claire stared at us while we gave each other a few little pecks.

"Kayleigh, are you ready to go? We have dinner reservations in twenty minutes. We have to leave…now," Harry called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll meet you outside. I'll get a cab." I got up from the couch to check my hair in the mirror. It didn't look too bad; I had just pulled it out with a clip.

Harry came out of the bathroom wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt. "Why don't you look nice, angel?" Harry placed his hands in front of me pulling back a butterfly necklace. He hooked the necklace on for me. "Come on, let's go."

We arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later. Our table was ready when we showed up. Dinner was just going to be Harry and myself. We were set in the back hidden away from the crowd. The waiter had taken our orders and we were left alone.

Harry took my hand in his. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days. You spend all your time with Tom now. You came here to spend time with me, did you not?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I came here so I wouldn't have a boring spring break. And so far it hasn't been boring, except for today. There was nothing on TV to watch. Harry, I'm just trying to have a good time while I'm here. I'm leaving in a few days and for the last few days I'm here, I'll be spending with you and Tom, my two favorite boys."

"What is actually going on with you and Tom? I mean, I know you slept in his bed last night, but did anything happen?"

I could feel my face get hot. "Nothing happened last night. Yesterday afternoon…something happened. We were shopping on Rodeo Drive and it started to rain. I pulled him into the rain and he kissed me and then one thing led to another and I ended up in his room in his bed."

Harry patted my hands to calm me down. I had started to hyperventilate when I explained what happened yesterday. "Kayleigh, I hope you used protection. I can't say anything to you about it happening. I knew it would happen sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be with Tom. I'm not mad, but I'm not happy or proud of you. I'm just trying to look out for you."

I sighed heavily. "Harry, I don't know what he's thinking. I haven't brought it up to Tom yet. I'm afraid to see what he'll say. Harry, I'm starting to fall for him."

"Kayleigh, you need to talk to him about this. Tom isn't a guy that will express his feelings easily except in music. He's not one to talk about his feelings a lot. Kay, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've always seen you as my little sister and I don't think I could watch you get your heart broken by one of my friends. I've always taken care of you when I could and this time is no exception. I'm here no matter what happens. Whenever you need me, just call me and I'll come running to you, okay?"

I nodded sadly. I had no idea if Harry was just warning that Tom didn't feel the same way I did about him. I didn't want it to ruin my dinner with Harry so I quickly changed my thoughts to him and me. "I'm glad it's just the two of us tonight. I really don't like Claire. Jody seems nice, but once you get her talking she seems to keep going. The boys are nice and I get along with James and I like his jokes. He's got some that I've never heard of. Danny…" I was cut off by my cell phone vibrating in the front pocket of my black dress pants. "Hello?" I whispered into the phone not to disturb the other diners in the restaurant.

"Hi sweetie, how are things out in California? Are you having a good time? I miss you so much. Your sister misses you."

I groaned to myself quietly so my mom wouldn't hear. "Mom, I can't talk right now. I'm at dinner with Harry at this really expensive place, so I'll call you later. I love you mom. Tell Lily I say hi. Bye mom." I hung up my phone and took a sigh of relief. "She always calls at the wrong times. Would you excuse me for a minute? I have to use the bathroom."

Harry looked at me questioningly. "Why are you being so polite?"

"We're in a nice restaurant." I said with my preppy voice. I picked myself up and walked into the bathroom. I left my cell phone with Harry and didn't realize it at first. No one should be calling me unless it was my mother but she had just called. So I had nothing to worry about. I stood in front of the mirror and just stared at my reflection. I had gotten some color at the beach the other day but not a lot that you could tell the difference. I felt different but I didn't know how. When I looked at my reflection and I mean really looked at my reflection, for the first time since it had happened, I looked happy. Tom made me happy. Harry made me happy. I enjoyed being with both of them. Nothing could go wrong, right?

I walked back to the table after erasing all my thoughts about the bad things that could happen between Tom and me. I saw Harry with a shocked face on with my phone in his hand. "Here, you better take this…" he said quietly handing over my phone.

"Hello?"

"Kayleigh Marie Adams…what are you doing with my ex-boyfriend? I thought you said you would stay away from him! You are such a liar! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Julia's voice shrieked in my ear making me flinch.

"Julia, I'm in California on spring break. I'm not here to be with Harry. Harry took me out to dinner yes. But I'm not on a date with him. I love Tom!" I had said it out loud for everyone to hear. I looked at Harry with my mouth opened in astonishment. I hung up my phone not really caring that Julia was speechless as well. I admitted it. I loved Tom, no matter that I had only known him for a few days. Tom had been different from all the other guys I had known. I fell for him, I hadn't fallen for anyone the way I fell for him and I was scared now.


	6. Fallen Through

Chapter 6 – Fallen Through

I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the night in case I would go onto say something I would regret again. Harry didn't say much to me either. He didn't know what to say and neither did I. We finished dinner in an uncomfortable silence. We left soon after finishing dessert.

Tom was waiting for me on the couch when we arrived home. He came up to me and kissed me lightly. "How was dinner?"

I glanced at Harry out of the corner of my eye. "Interesting, my mom called and I guess my mom called Julia then she called me. She was mad because I was 'on a date with Harry'."

Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me into his chest. "That's just preposterous. Everyone knows that you love me." My eyes shot to Harry's as Tom finished his sentence. Had Harry said something to him about it behind my back? Had Harry quietly called Tom while we were talking? Harry's eyes looked just as shocked as mine. Tom saw our gaze and asked, "What's wrong? What did I say?"

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my hands. "I'm just really tired right now. I think I need to get some sleep, that's all. I'm going to change. I'll meet you in your room." He kissed my head and walked into his room. I sat down on the couch and just thought to myself for a few minutes. How did he know? I hadn't said anything and none of the boys knew except for Harry and I had been with him all night.

"I think he was joking. I don't think he meant anything by it. He does that every once in a while. That was pretty scary how he said that when you just realized it…" Harry said reading my mind.

"I hate when you read my mind and would you be quiet? He might have heard you. I don't like this. It makes everything so much more complicated. What happens if he doesn't have the same feelings for me? I can't pretend that I don't have these feelings. Harry, what am I going to do?"

Harry sat down next to me. "Kay, he would be crazy to not have feelings for you. You're an amazing girl and if he doesn't realize that, than it's his loss. I'm sure you're thinking 'I'm your best friend' and I'm supposed to say those things like that. But I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Ask any of the guys here. Don't worry about it. He's got to love you." He got up from the couch and kissed my head.

I sat there for a few more minutes. I took my hair down from the clip and kept running my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I'd had since I was little. Just because the rest of the guys liked me didn't mean that Tom loved me. What was I doing to myself? I was driving myself crazy over a guy. I finally just gave up trying to convince myself that Tom cared for me the way I cared for him. I got up from the couch and went to wash up for bed.

All night I tossed and turned. I'm sure I annoyed the hell out of Tom. I couldn't stop thinking so I couldn't fall asleep. I was awake half the night. When something's on my mind, I can't sleep. It's like some kind of insomnia disease.

When the rest of the house woke up the next day, I got up as well. All of us ate breakfast and chatted away as to what our plans were for the day. Dougie and Jody wanted to spend the day in Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure. The rest of us didn't have any other ideas. That was going to be our day at two big theme parks. So as the breakfast club winded down, we all took turns in the two showers. I got dressed into a pair of frayed jean shorts and a black tank top after I got out of the shower.

Tom and I separated from the rest of the group when we arrived. But before we split, we set a time to meet at the front gates. I had to beg Tom to go on the Winnie-the-Pooh ride with me, but gave in when I gave him the puppy dog face. He couldn't resist. Tom and I had fun just the two of us. We didn't go on too many rides. I think we enjoyed just being with each other.

Around three, we were in Disney's California Adventure walking hand in hand alone the boardwalk. Tom had been affectionate with me during the day holding my hand and kissing me every so often. Tom stopped at one of the games and won me a stuffed fish. I walked quietly beside him while I fidgeted with the fish.

"Having fun today?" Tom asked noticing me strangling the fish.

I giggled softly. "I always have fun when I'm with you. I wanted to ask you if you meant what you said last night."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned against a wall of an ice cream shop in the park. "What about? You being in love with me? No, I don't know how you feel towards me. Why, do you love me?"

I started to panic. Could I tell him the truth? I was too scared to tell him so I lied. "No, we're just two kids having fun, fooling around, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I mean, I'm not in love with you now as we speak. But maybe in the future I could be. And maybe you could love me." I leaned my head into Tom's chest as I said this. I wanted to hide my eyes from showing my real feelings.

Tom kissed my head as I leaned against him. He started running his hands through my hair. "Maybe," he whispered.

I stayed there in his arms for what seemed like an eternity when it had only been five minutes. I breathed him in. I could faintly smell his cologne on him as he held me. He always smelled good. I didn't want to move from his arms.

"Are you Tom Fletcher?" I heard a female's British voice behind my head. I looked up at Tom and turned to see a girl. She was about my height with black hair and green eyes.

Tom stared at the girl, but not the way he stared at me. "Yes, do I know you?"

"No, I'm just a big fan. My name's Kellie. I'm here on vacation with a few friends of mine." Kellie turned around and waved for the rest of the girls to come over. There had to be at least ten. Tom held onto me to make sure I didn't get lost in the crowd of fans.

Tom laughed, "Hi girls." He seemed to be quite nervous.

"Get him!" a girl toward the back called out. The girls closest to us started to grab parts of Tom that I wasn't standing in front of.

Tom started to pull me. "Come on, let's go!" He started to run dragging me along with him. We were being mobbed by a bunch of teenage fans. He held onto my arm. I wasn't helping too much. I couldn't run very fast.

"Wait, let's go on a ride. They'll never catch us that way!" I yelled through staggered breaths.

He stopped to look around, "The Ferris wheel!" He started to run again still pulling me. We jumped right on the Ferris wheel. "Leave it at the top and don't let any of those girls on," Tom told the man working on the ride. He locked us inside the cart and started us on our way up to the top.

"I guess this isn't a good time to mention I'm afraid of heights. I have a fear of falling." I closed my eyes and started to breathe harder. I held onto the stuffed fish as if it were a stress ball. I could hear the girls scream from below. The voices were tiny and incomprehensible.

Tom laughed again and I felt him move in the cart. The cart started to shake and I squeezed the fish harder. Tom took the fish out of my hands placing it in his lap. "Open your eyes." My eyes started to open and I could vaguely see Tom's face. He took my hands in his. He kissed both of them. "I promise I won't let you fall."

Too late, I've already crashed.


	7. Devil in Disguise

Chapter 7 – Devil in Disguise

The day of the award show I spent my time being pampered at a nice spa with Jody. We had massages and a little time in a sauna to relax. Surprisingly enough, Claire didn't join us. She had a specific spa she belonged to and couldn't possibly go anywhere else. The boys had left us at the spa just after we had finished lunch. They had to go get ready and run through a rehearsal once more.

During our time in the sauna Jody and I had a little girl talk, heart to heart. We got to know each other better. I found that Dougie and Jody had met several months ago on the set for a British morning talk show. They didn't keep in touch and just happened to meet up at the beach the other day by chance. Dougie had already told Jody that he wanted to continue seeing her although they would be going on tour for the nest few months. Dougie seemed to really enjoy Jody's company and I couldn't blame him; she was a really sweet girl. I was glad to hear that Jody and Dougie were going to continue seeing each other because that meant I would see her more after we all left California.

"Aren't you and Tom serious? I mean, you are spending every night in his bed now. I would think it was serious," Jody assumed.

I thought out what I would say in response to that. "Tom and I don't talk names or titles. We keep things simple, casual. But really, I think Tom's looking for a commitment. He's just afraid of taking the jump. I don't know. Maybe I'm kidding myself."

"Well, I hope everything works out for the best. Either way, you'll still be around because of Harry. But what about Claire Liz?" Jody mocked with her best Claire impersonation. It wasn't that bad of an impersonation either.

"Don't say anything but I have a feeling she's up to something. You can tell by the way she looks at Danny."

Jody's face lit up. "I thought so too. I hate to say this but I saw her the other day with a tall blonde guy. She was hanging all over him, kissing him. I felt so bad for Danny." Jody's face saddened.

"You saw them too? Tom and I made a deal not to say anything, but since you already know, it seems okay. We can't tell Danny. I didn't like Claire the day I met her. She's so fake."

"I didn't like her either. The only reason I can think of her dating Danny is for fame and fortune. No offense to Danny, but she's a spoiled brat; she would only use him for attention."

"Well, maybe for the fame, but not the fortune. Her dad's a millionaire. She doesn't need Danny's money. I say we play with her head a tonight, at the show. You up for it?"

Jody smiled evilly, "Let's bring this bitch down."

The rest of the evening was calm, not too much chaos, except when we arrived at the red carpet. Camera flashes kept going off while journalists kept asking us questions. "Who are you wearing? Who's your date? How do you know each other?" were only some of the annoying questions. It got bad when we reached the middle of the carpet. I was on both Harry and Tom's arms. We stopped to take some pictures. That's when the reporter for 'In Touch' magazine started asking questions.

"Harry, Tom who is your date?"

"Kayleigh Adams," both boys answered for me. I stood there still holding onto the both of them as if I was a five year old on my first day of school and I didn't want to let go of my parents.

"Which one of you is dating her? Are you a three-some?" This reporter didn't seem to hold anything back.

Harry spoke up first, "She's my best friend from New Jersey. She's the cousin of my ex-girlfriend. Here's a secret: I like Kay more than my ex. I wouldn't want to be here with anybody else." Harry smiled warmly at me.

"Kayleigh and I are dating, but nothing serious." Tom held my hand but never looked at me. I squeezed his hand lightly to get his attention. He leaned down and kissed my cheek but in the way that it looked like he was whispering something in my ear.

The reporter awed at the scene. "That's so sweet. How did you two meet?"

"We met through Harry," Tom and I said at the same time. Our eyes met as we both turned toward the other. We seemed to do that often. I giggled quietly and glanced away.

"Come on, we don't want to be late getting to our seats," Harry said pulling me making me pull Tom. We followed behind the others to our seats. No sooner than we got there, that the boys had leave to go set up backstage for the performance. James went along with them to help them prepare. They were to be the second musical act. Harry and Tom each kissed one of my cheeks.

"Hey," I said grabbing Tom's wrist, "you can't leave without a kiss for good luck."

"No, I guess I can't, can I?" he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me one last time before he headed backstage.

I moved over so I was sitting next to Claire while Jody was on the other side of her. I glanced over to Jody and nodded. "Do you know what I heard from Harry?"

Both Jody and Claire asked, "What did you hear?"

That was my cue to start our little plan. "He told me that he found out that my cousin cheated on him. But she still says that he was her one and only. But if she truly loved and cared about him, why would you cheat, right? At least I don't think I would cheat."

"I'm always traveling like Dougie so I've never really had time to date or to cheat. I know I won't cheat, but I hate when people are weak and say they couldn't resist him or her." Claire flattened out her skirt after getting a little nervous at the conversation.

"Claire, what do you think?" I asked.

She looked at me annoyed, "Its Claire Liz. I honestly don't believe in cheating. I was raised on good morals and values including that infidelity is wrong and dirty." Claire _Liz_ fixed her eyes back to the stage. I had to admit if I hadn't caught her cheating with my own two eyes, I would have believed her.

"Well, I don't know if you know, but Danny's ex-girlfriend cheated on him. He was devastated. He didn't eat for two whole days and wouldn't get out of bed. Imagine what would happen if _you_ cheated on him." I stared at Claire to scare her a bit. Jody met my gaze over Claire. She looked at her just as hard.

Claire snapped her head to look at Jody and then to look at me. You could see her facial expression drop and see her brow furrow in worry. "I told you I'm not capable of cheating. I would never want to hurt Danny. I love…" she was cut off by lights fading.

"Everyone give a warm welcome to recording group McFly," the announcer said.

Claire never did finish her sentence but I'm sure it was another lie. The lights on the stage showed three different colors to reveal fours guys on stage each with his own instruments. Tom was standing in the middle, Danny on his right and Dougie on his left. And of course Harry behind everyone behind his drum kit. They started to play 'I've Got You,' the song they were going to release to the American public. Tom's eyes locked on mine while he sang his verse. He stared at me the whole time not looking away once. He made me feel as if I was the only one in the theatre.

I thought to myself after the song had ended, 'Maybe Tom was just waiting for the right moment to say he wanted things to go further, to make it work the many miles that would soon separate us. After the way he sang to me, there's no way he can say he doesn't want this to work out. He even told the reporter 'we were dating.' I eased my mind because I knew he wanted me to be his and only his. But mostly because I knew he was mine and only mine.


	8. As Long As There's You

Chapter 8 – As Long as There's You

The show was interesting to say the least with several performances and stupid award categories. After the show, we were all invited to an after party at a small club around town. We would make a quick appearance. Tom never left my side after his performance unless one of us had to use the bathroom. I liked the attention I was getting at the parties. Anyone who knew Tom was asking who I was and what I thought about certain musicians or actors. I did start to feel uncomfortable when people would mention other girls' names around Tom though. 'How's Victoria? I didn't know you two split, you guys were so in love,' how would you feel if you heard this?

I tried hard to not let it bother me because I didn't want to make a scene. I was the quiet date, not to say a word unless I was spoken to. Maybe dating a singer was tougher than it looked.

At one point during the party, Jody, Claire and I were left alone to speak to other celebrities. This made me nervous. Claire knew probably half of the people there because of her father, while Jody and I were on the small end of the food chain. Jody was just becoming famous for her surfing so not many people had heard of her. Me, on the other hand, no one knew. I was just a small town girl in a big city. I stood there with Jody stirring the straw in my Shirley Temple as I watched Claire chatting and flirting with Keanu Reeves. The two of us looked around aimlessly until I spotted a karaoke machine in the corner. Someone was singing on it but I couldn't see who.

"

"Jody, look in the right corner over there. Do you see what I see? I say we do a little karaoke to get this party going."" I pointed to the machine that was calling my name. I pulled Jody toward the books by the machine. I flipped vigorously through the books to find a song to sing. My eyes noticed a song that long ago I had sung to Harry.

"

"What song are you going to do? I think I'm going to do a Spice Girls' song."" Jody continued to flip through one of the heavier books.

I held the page of the song I was going to sing. I walked up to the man running the karaoke station and showed him the song. I took the microphone from the stand and said, ""This song is for Harry."" The music to ''I'll be there,'' started to play. I sang the words while I looked for Harry. When I found him, I saw Tom was next to him staring at me with wonder. I truly loved this song and from the moment Harry and I became friends we heard it on the radio. No matter what happened to me or to Harry the other would be right there for the other. He was there when I had to put my dog to sleep and I was there when he was in the hospital after he smashed his car. Too very different situation but we were there for each other and that's all that mattered to either of us.

I finished the song and couldn't help but have tears in my eyes. I basically learned through Harry and through the song that no matter what happened Harry would be there. If Tom didn't want me or if Tom breaks up with me, I could run to him for comfort.

I climbed off the little platform to let Jody perform her song. Tom met me at the edge of the stage to make sure I wouldn't fall because of my dress. His hand gently clasped mine and I could feel something was up. "

"That was really something. Why didn't you say you could sing? I bet no one knows about that,"" Tom said placing his hand on the small of my back as we started walking over to Harry.

"

"Harry knows that I sing, but normally just keep it to myself. Why does it matter? It's not like I'm going to get a record deal. Anyway, what's up with you? Your hand pulsed when you grabbed mine."

Tom smiled sweetly at me. "Let's get out of here. I have a little surprise for you…but I can't tell you because then I'd have to kill you. It's nothing illegal, I think, so don't worry about it."

I met Harry by the coat rack. "Did you know about this? Did you know he was kidnapping me?"" I slipped into my jacket as Harry helped me put it on.

"

"Would you just relax? You'll have fun, I promise."" Harry kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Tom and I started walking to the exit. ""What did he mean by tomorrow? Aren't we going back to the house?"" I gripped Tom's hand in mine nervously. "Thomas, where are you taking me?"

He turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Please trust me, okay? It's nothing dangerous or illegal. Now let's get out of here. It's getting kind of stuffy in here."

Twenty minutes later and we pulled up at the apartment. Tom turned to me, "Go inside and change. Then I'll take you to where we're going."

I did as I was told and didn't want to object. I got back into the car a few minutes later. "Now, can you do one more thing for me?" I nodded obediently. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." I closed my eyes and he kissed my lips gently. I felt the driver put the car into drive.

We drove for another five minutes. The driver stopped the car and Tom helped me get out still keeping my eyes closed. We started walking on soft ground and soon felt sand in my shoe. I giggled as the sand tickled my toes. Tom stopped me and held my hands in his. "Okay, open them."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. We were on the beach at night. There was a blanket on the ground with candles lighting up the beautiful scenery. The tiny CD player from the other night was here again playing gentle music. "What is this?"

"This is something that I had in mind from the night we spent on the roof top. You couldn't see the stars real good because of all the buildings, but here you can see every star in the sky. This is something special for someone special." Tom's face was lit with the glow from the candles and I had never seen him more handsome. I kissed him lightly. This boy could do nothing wrong. "I guess you like it?" Tom wrapped me around the waist pulling me into a hug. He kissed the top of my forehead. I snuggled up to him.

"Thank you again. Tom, you are so unbelievable. You spend hundreds of dollars on me yet you spoil me the most when you don't spend any money at all. Tom, why do you continue to do things like this for me? I'm not worth all this." I looked around our little paradise. This did me in. I knew for sure that I was in love with him. He treated me as if I was a princess that deserved every luxury the world could give me. But I knew I didn't even deserve this or the other night on the roof top.

Tom held his hand out for me like he were prince charming and I was the princess he thought was the love of his life. "Dance with me one more time?" I gladly took his hand in mine and had small tear drops fall from my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth with the rhythm of the music. He held onto me with such care like the night we slept together. I never wanted to leave his arms. I could feel his heart beat against my chest. I felt him kiss my head again.

That's where we spent the night. I fell asleep in his arms. He wiped away all the tears I had cried and I'm sure he knew why I was crying. He didn't seem to let it bother him. He took me in his arms and held me close making sure I was warm all through the night. He made me feel more than warm; he made me feel love, a love that I had never felt before.


	9. She Will Be Loved

Chapter 9 - She will be Loved

The day before I had to leave for New Jersey, I spent hanging out with Jody and the boys. Claire was on a shopping spree with her father, which was no surprise to me. I didn't want her there anyway.

Tom acted weird all day. Every time I went to talk to him he would walk into the bathroom or start to talk to one of the other guys. I didn't let it bother me. I thought he just didn't want to say good-bye and feel sad that I would be leaving in less than 24 hours. Harry made sure that I was okay; he noticed that Tom was acting weird as well.

I felt thankful for the guys and for the time I spent with them. I was glad that I had had such a great time. All I expected out of spring break was me sitting in my house alone barely leaving the vicinity of my room. But here I was in sunny California, experiencing some of the best times of my life. I had made 5 new best friends and even strengthened the most important relationship that I ever had with a guy. Harry and I didn't spend too much time together, but even still our relationship seemed to be better with the realization of me being in love. But who knew how things would work out.

By the end of the night, I had received gifts from the rest of the boys so I wouldn't forget each of them, which I thought was sweet. James gave me a pokemon card of Jinx. This kid actually thought he was funny. Danny bought me a straightener; he thought I would look better with straight hair. Dougie gave me a picture of him wiping out on his surf board. It was a great shot. I gave all the boys a little something to remember me by too. I got James a whoopee cushion because he thinks he's so funny. Danny, I got him a Minnie Mouse doll so he could sleep with a girl every night and not feel guilty about cheating on Claire, which is kind of ironic. For Dougie, I got him a surfing Mickey Mouse doll to keep on his nightstand to remind him of Jody.

Tom and Harry didn't get me anything besides what I had gotten earlier in the week. I felt that I had received more than enough from both of them. Harry gave me one of the best gifts I could have ever received. I didn't need something superficial from Harry to show how much we connect or how he'll always be there. I didn't need any of that. I just needed a telephone number, a screen name or an email address and I was satisfied. With Tom things were a little different. He had spent at least $500 on me since I arrived in California and that was more than I needed. But not only did he spend so much money on me, he gave me something I could never forget. He gave me the most memorable experience you can have with a guy. He was my first love and that was something no one could replace. Tom would be the one I compare all my future boyfriends with. He gave me something that can't and won't be forgotten.

At midnight, everyone separated into their separate rooms. Tom and I were left alone. Danny had left earlier in the evening to meet up with Claire. I had changed into pajamas and was getting ready for bed when Tom talked to me for the first time all day.

"

"Are you upset that you're leaving tomorrow?" He threw down the covers on the bed and crawled beneath them. He propped up against the pillows. He then started to run his hands through his hair almost as if he were nervous.

"

"Yeah, you could say that. I love it here in California. It's warm basically all year round. I would actually be able to get a tan if I lived here," I laughed. "But I'll miss being with Harry and the guys. I'll miss you. Are you upset that I'm leaving tomorrow?" I turned to the dresser to fix my hair in the mirror. This was it. This was when Tom could say the things I wanted to hear.

Tom coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess. Kay, we've had a great time this week. I've never had so much fun with a girl that I wasn't related to. I enjoy being around you. Come here, sit down." This wasn't what I wanted to hear. I knew what was coming. I cautiously moved to the bed. I sat on the edge to keep my distance from him. "I don't know what you want. I can tell you're in this more than I am. I'm going to be traveling a lot. I'm not going to have a lot of time to spend with you. I really like you, kayleigh. I want things to work out, but I can't call you my girlfriend. I don't want to rush this. You know I'm crazy about you. You can see it in my eyes. Kay, I want to be with you all the time otherwise I feel as if I'm not there for you when you need me. I just want to slow things down. We've only known each other for a week. Things are going a little too fast."

I sat there listening to every single word he said. I thought about what I wanted and it obviously wasn't what he wanted. But I didn't want to break down in front of him no matter how bad it hurt. "Oh, yeah, I can understand that. Don't worry about it." I took a deep breath in to hold back tears.

"Kayleigh, I'm sorry. I care about you a lot. I just can't rush into this with you leaving." Tom got out of his spot in the bed and wrapped his arms around me for the last time. He picked up my chin to meet his lips for our last kiss.

That's when I couldn't be near him anymore. I stood and walked out of his bedroom slamming the door behind me. I opened Harry's waking him up. I crawled into bed curling up to Harry's body.

"What happened, angel?" Harry cuddled with me running his hands over my hair trying to comfort me.

I couldn't talk. The words wouldn't come out. I cried harder and harder with every breath I took in. How could I have been so wrong about the way he felt? He played me.

Harry continued to brush my hair and hold me tight. I didn't need to say anything. He knew what happened and he was there when I needed him. He was there the way Tom would never be. I guess I shouldn't have put myself in the situation that had just played out. It hurt too much to think about it. I tried to forget about what just happened but the tears would start up again. When someone breaks your heart, I never knew if felt like it was being ripped in half. I could feel the cracks ripping it apart. I had my heart broken for the first time and boy did it hurt. I held my hand against my heart to try to stop the pain. Nothing worked at easing the pain.

The only thing that comforted me was Harry's voice soothing my sobs and his arms holding me close. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I don't want to see you like this. Just cry, angel, let it out." Harry rubbed his hands over my arms as I started to cry harder. "No matter what, I'll always love you the most."

By two in the morning I had calmed down and Harry had fallen asleep. As I thought about the things he said to me, I noticed he was right: he would always love me the most. The way he loved me was a brotherly love and the way he cared about me was stronger than any other person. So what if it wasn't the love that I wanted or longed for? I was still loved. I leaned over him and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek. I lied down in his arms again and fell right into a deep sleep.


	10. Life on Standby

Chapter 10 - Life on Standby

The day of my flight home, I kept to myself. I'm sure everyone knew what happened from the night before. Harry helped me pack during the day. I didn't talk to anyone except for the few minutes Jody came over. We exchanged numbers and planned to meet in New York over the summer.

Around three, I was in the living room watching TV when Danny walked in from getting McDonald's. I had to tell Danny about Claire. "Danny, can I talk to you about Claire?"

Danny turned around in shock. I hadn't spoken to anybody, so it was surprising that I was talking to him. "Yeah, sure, what's up?" He placed the bag of food on the table and leaned against a chair.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I promised I wouldn't say anything. You need to know what I know and I know that Claire's cheating on you." I fiddled with one of the throw pillows and stared at the ground while he replied.

"How do you know that? You don't know that. You don't even know the Claire Liz I know. Why do you say she's cheating on me? You have no proof. I know, you're just jealous that my relationship worked out and yours didn't." Silence filled the apartment. James's phone conversation had stopped. Tom and Harry's conversation stopped as well and the boys came out into the living room. I stood there in disbelief. My eyes met Tom's and tears stung my eyes. A silent tear ran down my cheek as I realized I did have proof.

I went into my backpack in Harry's room grabbing my digital camera. The pictures were still there from the day we spent on Rodeo Drive. There was Claire kissing another guy. I walked back to Danny and handed him the camera. "Here, look at this if you don't believe me." I dropped the camera in his hands. I watched his face fall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just so confused. I don't know, no wonder she called me Sean during sex. She said it was role playing. I didn't know she was with another guy." Danny returned the camera and watched the tears roll down my cheek.

I took the camera and went back to Harry's room to get my things. I wanted to leave; I didn't want to be around him anymore. I brought my stuff to the door. I gave James and Danny a hug and kiss good-bye. Dougie had left earlier with Jody, but I gave him a kiss good-bye. Tom came over to me but I just walked out the door ignoring him.

Saying good-bye to Harry was harder than I thought. I stood by the window of the gate I was to board at. Harry stood across from me holding me to him. Tears were falling from my eyes as if they were a waterfall. I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't want to stay here.

"I love you. Call me when you get home so I know you're safe. I'm going to miss you kid," Harry whispered to me.

I shook my head in agreement. "I love you too. I'm going to miss you so much. Why can't you come home with me?" I asked through sobs.

Harry kissed my forehead and chuckled. "I wish I could, angel. But I have a tour coming up so I'll be bouncing around for a while. I'll be back home in a few months, and you can come visit me. I promise."

"This is the last call for all passengers on the flight 727 to Newark Airport to board the aircraft. Thank you," the stewardess said on the intercom.

Harry hugged me close and kissed my head. I pulled back from him, but he stopped me. He wiped away the remaining tears staining my face. "I love you, angel." I left my tight embrace and made my way toward the plane and away from this pain.

A few hours later I sat on the plane looking at the pictures I took: James and Harry laying on the beach, Tom playing guitar, Dougie and Jody surfing, Tom and I trying on goofy clothes while on Rodeo Drive, Tom and I dancing at the after party, the beautiful beach after the after party, and a group picture on the red carpet. I stared at the picture of Tom and me. We looked happy. Everything seemed perfect but it wasn't. I knew I wouldn't be able to say good-bye to him. I felt bad about the way I left. That's why I had written him a farewell letter that I left in his guitar bag. It was a simple letter that said everything that needed to be said.

_Dear Tom,_

_When I came to California, I didn't know that I would meet a guy like you. I wasn't even expecting a guy like you to come along. But I'm glad you did. See before you, I hadn't been lucky in the romance department. No one ever gave me the attention you gave me besides Harry, but the difference between you and Harry is that Harry is like my brother and you are something special, different. It was good to be with you and it was a time that I most certainly won't forget. Tom, you were my first. It took me a while to find someone that was worth giving it to and I'm happy it was you. _

_Don't be fooled by this letter being all sweet and innocent. You did hurt me. Not only were you my first, but you were also my first broken heart. The problem with that is in order for me to have a broken heart I had to have strong feelings or been in love with you. I hate to tell you that I love you because you want to ignore the feelings I have towards you. I don't want my feelings ignored and it bothers me that you don't understand. I've never known a guy who shuns a girl for having feelings towards him. I have known guys to shun themselves for romantic feelings. I don't want to accuse you of anything, but I think you're afraid to love me back…but we'll never know._

_I'll probably be back in New Jersey before you get this. So the point of this letter is to tell you my thoughts about you, about me, and most importantly us. I have feelings for you whether you like it or not. You're running away from something that's worth whatever you're scared of. We were just a couple of kids having a good time, right? Well, I'm gone and so are you. We have separate lives now, but if you need a girl's opinion that you're not related to, I'm here. No matter what life throws your way I'll be a friend. And if sometime you realize that we could work out, don't hesitate to call or write me._

_Here is where I'll leave you. I've said everything that I wanted to say. One last thing, I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. It hurt too much to be around you after what happened. I hope you're not mad at me. I just couldn't handle it. I hope to talk to you sometime soon. Good__-__bye.._

_Kayleigh_ /3.

The End


End file.
